


The Throne of Heuco Mundo

by IDetestTragedy



Series: The Defloration of Orihime [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pledge of loyalty demands a proof in flesh. Her transformation from a girl into a woman comes without a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throne of Heuco Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach is Kubo Tite's property  
> Warning: smutty lime (or should it be lemon?) with hardly any plot; not entirely consensual sex

"I have brought the human, Aizen-sama," the ruler's most obedient subordinate reported.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. You may leave."

The Cuarta Espada bowed and did as he was told, leaving Inoue Orihime alone in a room with his master. As the Arrancar's steps grew fader by the second, the girl felt the heaviness in the air; never before had the white hall of Las Noches seemed this vast.

"You understand, of course, that by vowing your loyalty to me, you are naturally expected to carry out my orders." Aizen broke the silence.

The images of her late brother and all her friends—humans, quincy, shinigamis and vizards—flashed in her mind. "Y-yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good," he remarked without further elaboration, "Undress!"

Orihime stared in disbelief. She had been locked-up in a room for weeks; could loneliness reduce her sense of hearing?

"Now." Aizen's voice was as calm and chilling as ever.

Unbuttoning her clothes, Orihime tried to guess any possible reason for Aizen's sudden order.

Physical need? No, he had multitudes of subordinates at his disposal.

Pleasure from simply watching someone suffer? No, he could ask his subordinates to abuse her in his stead.

A bait that led to Gotei 13's defeat—that was what she was to Sousuke Aizen. No more. No less.

At first.

Later, however, he developed other plans. What would it become for a new entity genetically created from a human with 'interesting' power? Aizen might be powerful, but he was no immortal. Getting himself an heir for his throne would be something worthy of his attention. And what's more, he did enjoy controlling others' lives.

Layer upon layer, the garments fell onto the cold floor of Aizen's throne room. Their owner stared at them helplessly. Up to the previous minute, she had felt that this white uniform only estranged herself from her fellow humans, but now, she was reluctant to part from them. It was better to better to wear the attire given by an enemy than to wear nothing at all.

She had never exposed her naked flesh before any man; she had not even reached her sixteenth birthday yet. If, one day, she was required to bed a man, surely, Aizen Sōsuke would not be the partner of her choice. And yet, what could she do now?

_Kurosaki-kun…_

The ruler of Hueco Mundo came closer.

_Kurosaki-kun…_ _**doesn't love you.** _

The ruler of Hueco Mundo touched the girl's trembling shoulder.

_Kurosaki-kun…_ _**considers you as a friend.** _

The ruler of Hueco Mundo brushed his blood-stained hand against the girl's delicate skin.

_Kurosaki-kun…_ _**only cares about his friends' safety.** _

The ruler of Hueco Mundo made the girl turn to face his currently naked state.

_But if, if there is a slight possibility Kurosaki-kun has a special feeling…_ _**that honor would just go to the wielder of Sode no Shirayuki, wouldn't it?** _

The ruler of Hueco Mundo tilted the girl's blushing face. Tears began to swell at the corner of her eyes.

He kissed her nevertheless.

She did not scream. She did not moan. She did not pull back. She did not encourage him either. She did nothing—languid, like a broken doll.

No, not quite! A broken doll would not have questions in her mind regarding why he kissed her and caressed her skin tenderly when he could have violated and tortured her instead.

The moment he nibbled her neck, her mind became point blank. The moment he fondled her breast, the world went perfectly still. The moment he straddled her thighs, the line that separated good from evil was wiped out. The moment he licked her innocence, the law of gravity and the ground beneath her vanished. The moment he found his way into her most private part, the distinction between heaven and hell was no more.

_Is this how it is supposed to feel when a man…_ _**he's not even a human being!** _

Somehow, it was not… _totally_ …unpleasant. Years of accumulated experience must have contributed to his parade of techniques today. She opened her eyes. The pain was real. The male entity before her was shaking her, rocking her to the core. All of a sudden, she got embarrassed for a reason unknown to her.

"No!"

But he hoisted her ankles, pushed them to pin her shoulders, and secured them with the weight of his torso. In this fashion, he went even deeper inside her.

Her eyes widened at the additional pain. However, the nerves within her were unable to deny the pleasure this pain had brought her. She couldn't help tipping her head back.

_Even a withered flower still holds its beauty._

"Aah!"

When did she start emitting these strange noises? How long had she been breathing laboriously in-between the mixture of his shallow and deep penetrations? What had caused her body to move in accordance with his rhythm? What was with the electrical torrent that flowed throughout her spine when he spurted his essence into her? Why did her back arch against her will and why did she feel the urge to cling onto him?

Everything was over before she got the answer she was seeking for. The room was empty except for herself, Aizen's stagnant throne, and the drops of her blood on that very seat. The last bit of his voice, however, still echoed in her head, "Come to my room tonight,  _waga Hime_."

**Author's Note:**

> Waga Hime = my princess
> 
> If it pleases you, readers, please proceed to the sequel called "In-Between."


End file.
